kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Reinhold
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = ユリウス・ラインホルト |rname = Yuriusu Rainhoruto |epithet = The Monster |status = Alive |age = 36Julius Reinhold's profile |height = 205cmChapter 65 |weight = 210kg |birthday = April 21st |gender = Male |affiliations = Toyo Electric Power Co. |relatives = |wins = 52''51 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch65) 1 win during the tournament against Sawada Keizaburo(Ch66)'' |losses = 1''After defeat to Wakatsuki Takeshi during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch140)'' |assets = ¥1,627,711,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 17 (shadowed) Chapter 35 (full debut) |omega debut = |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Shirokuma Hiroshi (Japanese) Michael Sorich (English)}} Julius Reinhold (ユリウス・ラインホルト, Yuriusu Rainhoruto; "Julius Reinhold"), also known as "The Monster" (モンスター, Monsutā), is an affiliated fighter in the Kengan matches. He represented Toyo Electric Power Co. during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Julius is a monstrously muscular person, with an overwhelmingly well-defined and bulky frame and high vascularity. He is completely bald with many veins visible on his forehead, has a notable lack of eyebrows with visibly large eyebrow ridges, a generally 'muscular' face and his small eyes hold a piercing stare. He almost always has a stern, uncaring expression on his face. Julius almost always wears only a pair of tight black shorts. The reason for this is because there aren't any clothes in his size. Even if clothes are custom-made for him, his muscles grow so quickly that they stop fitting, so he stopped wearing clothes altogether. Personality Julius is a firm believer in the notion that brute power trumps everything, including skill. He also has no issue taking extreme measures as precaution. History One week before the tournament, Julius underwent "conditioning" that consisted of resisting against the force of an F1 race car pulling in the opposite direction. Julius proved resistant and finished by snapping the chains, causing the driver of the race car to crash and die. Plot Julius stood by his employer as he sent out his assassins to retrieve as many fighters positions as possible. In the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he represented Toyo Electric Power Co. and was set to fight Sawada Keizaburo, however Murder Music forfeited, gifting Julius the win. Very shortly after, Sawada called Julius out for the dirty tactics employed by Hayami Katsumasa. Saying he would take the three of them down, Sawada attacked and Meguro Masaki took him on first. With Meguro getting too riled up, Nikaido Ren prepared to calm him down while Julius stepped in to take care of Sawada. Taking Sawada's strongest attack, Julius ruthlessly subdued him when suddenly Yamashita Kazuo and Tokita Ohma appeared, with the former hitting Julius on the head with a can. Perceiving Yamashita to be a threat, Ren attempted to take him out, only to be left in shock when Yamashita seemingly dodged the attack. The three of them then left. Julius fought Wakatsuki Takeshi in the second round. Their first strike at each other shook the entire arena but, despite Wakatsuki closely matching him, Julius had the advantage. With Julius shrugging off Wakatsuki's full-powered body strikes and returning blows of his own, Wakatsuki resorted to using Blast Core, causing Julius serious damage and forcing him to be more cautious. However, Julius noticed that Wakatsuki's Blast Core range was limited by his wounded ankle, and countered his next Blast Core with a bear hug. After bestowing a particularly savage chain of attacks upon Wakatsuki, including dragging Wakatsuki's face across the wall, tearing the skin off, Julius was misdirected into thinking Wakatsuki was about to use Blast Core, enabling Wakatsuki to knock him out with a vicious kick to the head. During Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup, having realised that his former employer had betrayed him, Julius furiously rampaged against the Guardians in the area. On the final day, Julius watched the rest of the tournament unfold with the rest of the fighters that had been knocked out. Power & Abilities Julius has extremely highly developed muscles, derived in part from special doping, having taken enough steroids to kill an average man.Chapter 137 His immense muscular structure grants him colossal physical strength, durability and destructive power, as shown when remained unmoved and even pulled against an F1 race car that was trying to yank him away as well as easily snapping the specially ordered chains wrapped around his body.Chapter 65 Julius is also deceptively fast, being able to sprint as fast a first-rate sprinter despite his size and weight exceeding 200kg. Defensively, his guards can be compared to iron armour, which can even shatter rock, and he was able to shrug off the full-powered punches of a man as strong as Wakatsuki Takeshi without suffering much damage. When he fought against Sawada Keizaburo, not only was he able to stop the man's full-powered kick with only his trapezius muscle, but he also broke Sawada's leg by merely clenching his hand and knocked him out by simply throwing him against the wall, with the force of the hit even shaking the building he was in as a result.Chapter 67 When his and Wakatsuki's fists clashed, it shook the entire Kengan Dome from the emitted shockwave. He is one of two fighters who Kanoh Agito said "outclasses" Wakatsuki Takeshi (the other being Kure Raian). Despite almost exclusively using brute force while fighting, Julius is actually quite intelligent. In order to use his muscles as their full capacity, Julius studied sports physiology, sports medicine, psychology and even physics.Chapter 139 His combination of biological knowledge and physical strength makes him an extremely dangerous combatant. Notes & Trivia *Julius is based on real-life strongman-turned-mixed martial artist Mariusz Pudzianowski. *His favourite words are "huge" and "cut" but his least favourite words are things like "too much muscle is gross", "skinny-macho", "slender" etc. *He has appeared in a Silverman Gym commercial with .4-koma: Commercial References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter